


Two different ways

by Marsonist



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Jaebeom is a lil dummy, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers, They meet in America, Youngjae has trust issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsonist/pseuds/Marsonist
Summary: Motivational speaker JB vs Rock guitarist YJ AUThey both met lodging in the same hotel and they never imagined to have so much in commonSad thing is they have to fly to separate ways the next morningThe idea was made from thistweet





	Two different ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miloca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/gifts).



They probably have worked hard to be where they are right now. Don’t take it wrong, they love their jobs they wouldn’t change anything but sometimes they just wish to be free only for one day. Free of their duties, free of their daily pressure or free of the people who control their agenda just for a bit.

The last time Jaebeom went to a bar was so many years ago. The normal; bad relationship, depression, alcoholism, good friends, rehabilitation and now: a motivational speaker. He started talking with some of his new friends from the hospital. Advised from doctors and other patients he decided to help more people to get over the drink.

So what was he doing there again? He was following a cute guy who looked to innocent to be there (making aside the leather and dark clothes he was wearing). Why? He doesn’t even know. Jaebeom saw him earlier at the hotel’s lobby when they were checking-in. The cute boy was carrying a guitar case on his back making him curious with his long hair covering his cheeks and a wide smile which could make you blind.

He saw him there just for second that felt like hours because the cute boy was with other people probably bandmates. He stepped back because he was being pulled by his crew for a speech he had to show. The second time he saw him it was when he was going to his room and he showed up with the same clothes but no guitar and also no smile at all.

He couldn’t believe he was in a bar. HE who had been helping alcoholic people to get out of these kinds of places now was getting into it just because of a guy he doesn’t even know the name. If someone asks, he’s just helping that cute guy and there he was; of course the guy asked for a beer, still no smile in his lips though. He went outside to sit by some tables near of the hotel’s pool. It was the perfect opportunity to talk to him but Jaebeom couldn’t move his legs.

“Come on” He said to himself. “You can do it. You came this far to make something, so just go and do it”

“You are right!” said someone else, a random and big guy who heard Jaebeom and right after his words he ran fast to the pool and jumped into it splashing water all over the place, also over the cute guy’s hair.

“Are you okay?” Jaebeom said with a towel he found.

“Yeah” he said with raspy voice. “I love to be wet” sarcastically said. "Go and bring me more beer”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, you’re forgiven. Bring me more beer”

“I’m sorry I don’t work here”

“Then what do you want: a picture, an autograph? The show has ended. Now fuck off”

“I don’t fucking know who you are” Jaebeom got angry. “I just wanted to help” he grabbed the beer and just a few inches more and he could’ve just pour it all over the guitarist hair.

“No, no, no! I’m… I’m sorry! I’m just… Uhg. I had a pretty bad day” Jaebeom stopped his arm. “I’m… My name is… Don’t you know who I am?”

“No. I don’t”

“I’m… You can call me Lorenzo”

“Are you Italian?”

“Nah… What about you?” Lorenzo said pointing at the chair next to him so he can sit. That’s what Jaebeom did, as if he was hypnotized.

“If you’re not gonna tell me your real name… Choose a name for me” he wanted to look playful.

“You… You have a face like something with a **_J_** , am I right?” Jaebeom was speechless. “Like Jae…” Jaebeom was having a heart attack. Lorenzo laughed. “You still have your name tag in your shirt, dummy. What are you an Alcoholics Anonymous member having a party after the session?”

“Something like that” Lorenzo laughed lauder. “I’m serious; it’s an organization helping people…”

“People like me? I wish but I don’t have a drink problem, don’t worry about me”

“What are you doing here then?”

“I like the beer? I don’t have a problem”

“Denial it’s the first stage” Jaebeom said with a serious face.

“I will be the one breaking my glass in your head if you keep…”

“Oh! Anger; second stage”

Lorenzo arched his eyebrows “What’s the third one?”

“Depression, you start to blame yourself”

“What else?”

“Acceptance; fourth and last stage, the most difficult one. The four stages could take 5 minutes or even 5 years. It’s not the same for all” he was talking fast, maybe afraid he could say something wrong.

“What are you?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“You talk cutely. I want to listen more” Jaebeom almost fell from his chair. No one in the history of his adulthood has told him he was “ _cute_ ”. Last time was his mother 5 years ago, maybe. “What’s your secret?”

“You must be too drunk already”

“I’m not, why? Oh, can’t you believe me?” Jaebeom say nothing, there was nothing intelligent to be said. “So you don’t… Do you want to come with me? Let’s go to my suite”

“Are you serious?”

“Why not? I won’t bite if you don’t want to”

♦ ♦ ♦ 

Lorenzo’s suite was on the top floor. The guitarist took off his leather jacket and threw it on the floor, he took off his shoes and told Jaebeom to do the same if he wanted to and both walked to the balcony to watch the city: traffic sounds surrounding them, airplane lights up in the sky, people down there in the street passing by and two strangers side by side knowing nothing from each other just there.

“Keep talking to me, Jaebeom”.

The taller one was caught unprepared but he managed himself to think of something. “Uh… Is it your first time here in Los Angeles?”

“Yeah, it’s cool. Pretty hot but I don’t mind”

“Why are you here?”

“My turn, Lim Jaebeom” he was right. “Are you some kind of paparazzi?”

“No”

“Are you…?”

“My turn Mr. Lorenzo” now he was right, Lorenzo smiled. “What do you want from me? Tell me the truth”

“To be honest? I want a friend”

“I saw you with those guys at the lobby and you looked to be close. Aren’t you?”

“So you were stalking me”

“No, no! My crew and I were also checking-in then I saw you again at the bar”

“What do you want from me, Lim Jaebeom? Tell me the truth”

“Me? Well… The first time I saw you with a huge smile and at the bar you were like a different person. I wanted to make sure it was you and if you were ok”

“Just like that? What if I’m a mafia’s boss son? Or I could be a murderer and that’s why I brought you here”

“I have met a lot of people. Don’t laugh; I’m a motivational speaker” Youngjae laughed.

“Like a church preacher?”

“Sort of… I’ve met so many kinds of people and at least I know you’re not dangerous. I help people talking about my own experiences and showing them there is always an exit” Jaebeom said proudly.

“I wish I could have an exit”

“What’s your problem? Maybe I could help”

“I don’t want to talk about me” Youngjae stretched his arms to the sky. “Wait here, I’ll bring you something”

“I can’t drink”

“I know, Lim Jaebeom” Lorenzo came back with an acoustic guitar and another can of beer. “Come on, sit” and so they did in the floor.

Lorenzo put the beer down and grabbed the guitar with both hands. Jaebeom was amazed only by the look of the cute guy and his guitar, his jaw dropped when he listened to his chords and even more when he started to sing. It was a calmed beat with a powerful voice in pain. Jaebeom could swear he was being embraced into his voice, into his strings, into his beautiful smile and there was no way back. What was this? He was totally a stranger. He doesn’t look like a bad person though.

“What do you think?” Lorenzo asked when he finished playing. He noticed the lost eyes of the taller one so he asked again “About my song”.

“I was expecting something more rock-metal like…”

“Yeah, I knew it…” he grabbed his beer.

“But I like this more. It has your heart and I think… I think more people would like it. Do you have a band?”

“So you really don’t know who I am. I don’t know if I should feel relieved or offended” Lorenzo put his can back on the floor and his hand supported his face while he was gazing to the church preacher. “Did you really like it?”

“About your song? Yes.”

“Do you like me?”

“L-Like a person? Yeah, sure. There’s no problem with you. You’re nice. I mean, it’s not like you’re not attractive. I would never dare… I mean…”

“Thank you, Lim Jaebeom”

“For what?”

“You have been the best of the friends tonight more than anyone else in the past few years.”

“I… You can always reach me.”

“I’ll have your phone number for something to happen and actually never call you back?”

“Don’t be so negative. I mean, yeah things could happen. But we can always try it”

The shorter one blushed a bit and hid his smile with a hand. “You’re so unexpected, Lim Jaebeom. I wish, I really wish this could be more than one-night-friends but I’m so sure it’s not possible between you and me.”

“Why is that?”

“Where are you going tomorrow?”

“My friends and I will have a speech in Detroit”

“Detroit… Yeah, it’s impossible.”

“Where are you going?” Lim Jaebeom asked.

“We are in a tour. Today we finished America’s stops and tomorrow we will fly to Sidney, Australia”.

He could have never lied. It hurt a bit to know that indeed it will be the last night together. So much happened in his mind, so many thoughts he never imagined he would have, his mind was so used to find solutions quickly and now he was thinking of so many options, even the impossible ones like forget about tomorrows speech and run away with the guitarist. Why would he do that? He was feeling dizzy.

“Now I feel like I need a drink” Jaebeom said and Lorenzo laughed. Both laughed at the end.

“I won’t let you. I need you sober”

“You need me for what?”

“If we run away together at least I want you to do it with all your senses activated”

“What?” Lorenzo laughed again as he hasn’t done it in years getting his back on the floor now looking to the stars. It was a warm feeling in his chest and was not a bother. It was painful because he knew more than anyone else it was so impossible. How could it be? They met that night and they’re so different, they have different lifestyles and they will go for different pathways.

Jaebeom got closer to him, he grabbed Lorenzo’s guitar and he touched the strings carefully just to make a noise. “You don’t play the guitar” the guitarist said.

“Oh, come on. How did you know?”

“By how your grabbed it”

“You must be a professional”

“Do you really don’t know me?”

“No, Youngjae.” Lorenzo stood up in his feet as quick as Jaebeom realized he actually said his real name. He felt stupid.

“So you **do** know my name! You didn’t have to lie! Get out of my room right now!” Youngjae grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the door.

“No! I didn’t lie!”

“Enough already. You can keep the pictures you got of me or the recordings… The song I sang… I don’t care anymore! Just don’t show me your face again!”

“No, listen! Listen to me! That’s what your guitar says, d-dummy” Youngjae stopped. “It’s the truth! Look at your guitar! I didn’t know it was your name I thought it was your guitar’s name.” Youngjae was still doubting but more calmed. “It’s a cool name, like a _Genius_ right? And I thought… your guitar…”

“Are you telling the truth?”

“I swear. I swear it for my life.” Jaebeom said desperately.

“Take off your clothes”

“What?”

“I want to make sure you don’t have a recorder or something”

“I don’t but… Sure I guess” Jaebeom put his hands on his shirt and before taking it off, Youngjae stopped him.

“Ok, I believe you.” Youngjae let go of his arm and walked over his guitar and his beer to take them up from the floor. “I need you to go anyway. You have a flight tomorrow right? Me too; we have to rest.”

“Youngjae then?”

“Yeah” he took the can and threw it to the trash, his guitar was now in the center table in the living room. “I’m Choi Youngjae: I play the guitar, I like dogs, I like music, I like beer and I really enjoyed your company tonight Lim Jaebeom. Thank you so much”

“I’m, I’m Lim Jaebeom: I like cats, I like music too, I’ve been 7 years sober and I really like your smile. I really like you a lot”

“Goodbye. Lim Jaebeom”

“See you soon, Choi Youngjae”

♦ ♦ ♦

_It was for the best_ Jaebeom was thinking. He wanted to stay with him, he really did. They were from different worlds. He was probably still on a plane going the Sidney. Jaebeom was now in Detroit getting ready for his speech. He was happy helping to all those people; he just wished he could’ve helped that cute man. Jaebeom gave him his phone number in case he needed someone to talk so he would do it if he needs it, right?

His speech was successfully ended with a lot of people crying and more of those happier than ever just because of Jaebeom’s words. He has a powerful weapon and he liked to use it to help people. His voice was quiet and convincing but his true strength was something different.

“Lim Jaebeom”

“Yes?” someone called him but no one was there.

“Lim Jaebeom” someone said again. Was Jaebeom going crazy? No, was from up on the stage “When you told me you were like a church preacher, I didn’t expect this”

“Lorenzo, I mean Youngjae?”

“I was in the crowd, I watched you singing and dancing with all your team. I gotta say it: I was touched”

“That’s just my… Wait what are you doing here?”

“I escaped”

“No! Y-Youngjae...”

“I’m joking” Jaebeom wanted to punch him so badly. “I tried to call you and it seems like you gave me a wrong number. I acknowledge I'm not the best person but I didn’t deserve that kind of prank”

“What?”

“I escaped from the airport and took a flight to Detroit. I asked for Lim Jaebeom and all of them told me you were here in this hotel. You’re quite famous I envy you”

“Did you really come only for my number?”

“Yeah. Someone left me a note and promised me I could call whenever I want and you will answer. Hearing “ _The number your dialing is nonexistent_ ” was shocking.” Youngjae jumped off the stage and landed in front of the surprised Jaebeom.

“I probably wrote it wrong, I’m so sorry”

“That’s what I thought. That’s why I’m here. I already bought another flight to Australia so hurry up”

“Are you really going to fly? You could stay here…”

“I have a contract…”

“I see… Well, of course. Let me look for my number”

“Will you wait for me?” Youngjae asked whispering. “I’ll end the tour and I’ll be free. I hate to work with them; they never listen to me or my ideas. Lim Jaebeom… I know it's so weird and I’m not so trustful but… Lim Jaebeom”

“I’ll wait” Lim Jaebeom said with a huge smile. There was no other answer.

♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
